User blog:EmperorSigma/10 Most Powerful Characters
THIS BLOG IS 100% OPINION BASED Now, before we start, I want to justify that this is an opinion-based blog and I, Emperor of the Eighth Heaven, have no right to say who exactly is the Top 10 Most Powerful Character's on this wikia. Seireitou Hyūga and Ryun Uchiha are not on this list, because their authors are no longer editors, and want nothing to do with this wikia. There is an exception of one character, that is on this list, and I just found that I should have him on it, because the character get's little to no attention. Yeeeeeooooooooo, it's Sigma here with a new blog! I haven't done one in a few months, if not years. I'm here today to express the character's that I''' believe are the most powerful throughout the entire wikia, and if they were to get into a royale the wikia would no longer exist. Allow me to say this now, some characters on this list are not here just because of their abilities, but because of the way their authors carry and handle them in a roleplay. Being powerful does not mean having the Byaku Rinne Sharingan. It's a justification of how well the creator can apply those abilities in a roleplay. Take note, that writing skill and structure is also something that I am taking into consideration. List of Characters Number 10: Chosuchi Akimichi Chosuchi is a character of the Akimichi Clan, created by User:Dal101. Why does Chosuchi get a spot on this list? Simple, the scheming of the character make was outstanding... and funny. Cho, I'll just be calling him Cho, was born during an "appendage" stretching contest with Choji, with the intentions of pleasing Kurotsuchi of Iwagakure. Cho was well thought out, and one of the fewest Akimichi on this site to make sense, if there are any. This Akimichi has fattening chakra which he applies to his fattening fist, and ultimately allows him to transfer fats into his opponent's. I've seen and roleplayed with Dal while he's used this character, and I must say so myself, he's a treat. What keeps Cho from being ranked higher on this list, is simply the fact of his author being completely incapable of finishing him. Dal would easily be one of those "head nodding" authors, if he could actually put the work forth to finish something as well as take charge. Number 9: Sayuri Uchiha Yeah, she's on this list, because I'd be an utter fool to not include her. Sayuri is a character that had climbed the ranks of "fame" in little to no time at all. She became famous among the wikia's editors, mostly because users where flirting with the author under the intent he was a girl (damn no lifers), because they all wanted interaction with her. Many that haven't tried flirting with the author, hate this guts of this character. Why? Because she has some abilities that users believe that she should not. Now, at first I was going to count Sayuri out of this, because I knew that she had been undergoing some new renovations. Though, I did add her because, User:DazzlingEmerald handles her so well! No matter what the situation or scenario may be, Daz will never not please when using her in roleplays. Sayuri possess two powers of her; Tenshōgan and Suikinmyaku. The Tenshōgan may just be her Sharingan and then some, however, I do applaud the Emerald for making pulsation of metal. Sayuri sits at number 9 because of the current reconstructing going on. Number 8: Mukūrō The creator of this character, User:Ash9876, has done a great job by creating this Swordsman that guards the Hōzuki Castle. A beautiful concept on Ash's part for the creation of this character. As an editor, who's main is refined around nothing more than his speed, I must say, Mukūrō is one of the five characters that can match him. Mukūrō has more better Body Flicker Technique variants, than the quantity of great Uchiha of this wikia. No matter how much Seigetsu may boast, Mukūrō is one of the few that can unarm the man in the art of kenjutsu. Ash has Mukūrō play his role in every roleplay. In our first roleplay, where the Kage elect him as the Master of the Hōzuki Castle, Mukūrō played his yes sir/no sir part. Then, in the roleplay we are currently in, Mukūrō is as free as the wind, especially since he was under the requesting of the Hokage to not hold back during their battle. Now, on to Pale Man's creator, Ashy. Ash posses the capabilities to make many great characters. However, because Ash lacks the self discipline to finish these characters, many become incomplete and just sit in his category. Which is why Mukūrō is only Number 8. Number 7: Raido X The site wide famous, '''Raido X created by User:SixpathsofSamoa. Many of you are already bashing me because of how high of a number he is on this list. Don't get me wrong, Raido is one of those characters that are used magnificently in a roleplay. Breaking down his opponents and chipping away at any tactics that they dish at him. Hell Sigma Uchiha, not Seig, has lost to Raido twice and in the third battle, Sigma handed over the Gedō Statue. There is something Raido is lacking though. That is, the proper structuring, grammar, and flow. Again, these character's aren't being ranked solely on their abilities and way of usage, but also how the character is formulated. While Raido is a very detailed character, at some points, while reading his character page and stories, I find it difficult to understand what exactly is going on. Like I can't make way of your true intentions sometimes. Raido sits over Mukūrō because his personal story is near flawless. There are actually opponents Six were able to create that tower Raido's own Rinnegan prowess. Number 6: Kisui Iyoku Kisui is a Rinnegan using, transmigrant of Hagoromo that not too many people pay enough attention to. While I am one that is highly against the whole, celestial energy thing (Kinda hypocritical seeing how Seigetsu uses EMC), Kisui is a very detailed and thought out character if you ask me. The author, User:Narianos, did his best at detailing and describing this character. Kisui is one of those people that mastered the Yin-Yang Release (which in my opinion, most of the techniques he have should all just be Creation of All Things) and makes relative good use of it. Kisui is handled well in many of his roleplays and his way of fighting shows the true way of looking out for others. As the transmigrant of the Sage, Kisui is a very wise shinobi, who would be a legendary man if he were one of those people that were to spread the Sage's ninshū. Overall good character. Number 5: Kei Yotsuki Kei, written by fan fiction author, User:Chix777, is an extremely powerful and well written character. Chix took the Lightning Release aspects to a whole new level. Kei's lightning section is longer than many user's main character's entire page. He did very well explaining many of Kei's ability and different uses of the Lightning Release Armour or Lightning Release Chakra Mode. There are a few things keeping Kei from being ranked higher, if there was a higher position fit for him, and that's Chix's neglection to use him in a roleplay. I mean, if I had a wall of text like Kei, I would probably use him in most, if not all of my roleplays. Kei has used this character in like two roleplays from what I've known. That one with ShadowNara, and the Nine Tails RP in FC. And even then, he sent a clone out. I, personally, feel as if Chix is afraid to roleplay with him for some odd reason. Wait, before I continue on, it was three that I know of. The third being the Sacred Five vs The Light Bringer, which will be happening again! Anywho back on topic, as yes, it feels as if Chix is afraid to use Kei in roleplays, but again, it's a personal opinion. Kei could easily take care of many of the characters on this wikia. I believe I've even challenged Kei to a one on one before. Gonna wrap this up and say if Kei would have been used in roleplays more, he would be ranked higher. Number 4: Seigetsu Uchiha All of you should have known that he'd be on this list, but you were probably expecting me to place him at number one. Obviously I have other's that are ranked higher than Seig, but let me tell you why Seig reaches about number 4. Seigetsu went under the former name, Shobi Uchiha, which was deleted. Then there was Sigma Uchiha. The Sigma Uchiha I am speaking off, is one you guys don't know about. Shobi was the jinchūriki of the nonexistent Eleven Tailed Beast. Yeah, you can see when I first came, I sucked. Straight like that. Shobi was just a no. I revamped him after his deletion, then started on Sigma Uchiha, whom was better than Shobi, but still sucked. After hearing about the information of the Ten Tails, I instantly made Sigma the Ten-Tails' jin. After Naruto gained control over the Nine-Tails, that new transformation peaked my interest and I created: Ten-Tails Chakra Mode. The application system was formed and I was forced to apply for everything he had. After being barely approved for the things I had, I took a shot at applied Rinnegan, which I luckily got. Anywho, Sigma Uchiha sucked as well. He went through a taijutsu phase and a Kaguya Ootsutsuki evil phase. It was then, Sigma had scored number 6 on User:Silver-Haired Seireitou's Top 10 blog. Since the start of Fanon Canon rebirth, I decided to take a more peaceful route with Seigetsu. It was something I hadn't seen done properly among any Uchiha on the site, or any character at all. I transformed Seigetsu into a dhammic who couldn't fight and would only protect. After a while though, Seigetsu learned that it is okay to battle and fight around with the Shinobi of the World, but he is also weary of doing no evil. Most like to degrade Seigetsu because of the way he battles. In roleplays, most call his methods "poor" and fighting style too broad. But, that is the way Seigetsu is. In the roleplay against Uzushio where we were trying to capture Shenron, many people stated that Seigetsu had been arrogant etc. Though, if you look at the pattern, then you'd see, I handle Seigetsu very well when it comes down to roleplaying. In his regular battles, he can toy and around and fight how he pleases. Though, in ones where he's ran by his emotions, he can be seen arrogant and fighting in an exclusive matter, as seen during the Uzushio rp. Most like to classifiy Seigetsu as overpowered, or a wall of abilities. But I want to ask, have you ever truely read Seigetsu's page? Have you took the time to marinate those things that you've read? Basically what I'm saying is, Seigetsu isn't jusu a wall of abilities, everything that Seigetsu possess works hand in hand with each other. Seigetsu also makes the most of space-time ninjutsu, and there is only one shinobi on this wikia that has surpassed him. All in all, Seig is number 4 because of how much he's evolved from all those years ago and how well I tend to stay in character and act accordingly in each and every roleplay. A complement by User:Shen Yi, a user who could be compared as my older brother. I feel as if Seigetsu's perverted and childish acting adds flavor to roleplays. Number 3: Zenjou Zenjou, created by, User:Shen Yi sits at position number 3. I absolutely love and respect Zenjou to the utmost. Con was the first to bring kyūjutsu to it's absolute potential with Zenjou and how he combines it with his Shikotsumyaku takes it to an extremely different level. I've never seen kyūjutsu so well handled in my life. The one guy from the Sound Five was a great archer, but Zenjou beats him on various accounts. Con's first use of kyūjustu and Kaguya Clansman inspired many different authors as those that have made characters with these two traits should know it is impossible to deny. Zenjou's personality is applied to each and everyone of his roleplays. His might easily allows him to stand on par with various Rinnegan wielders. Should also add, there is no duo better than Seig and Zenjou. Think different, let's go m8 fite us, ur team and our team 2v2. Number 2: Shikaniku Nara Shikaniku is the work of User:Berserkchart486. Serk, as an author, easily writes about 10k bytes a day. This ranking is moreso a balance of the character and Serk as an author. No matter the character that he's using at hand, Serk is never out of character. Even in his roleplay with his own (former) daughter, Sayuri, Sannoto tried to flirt with her. Now, why did I choose Shikaniku over Sannoto? Simple, Shikaniku is a bit more powerful than Sannoto. Before you call :BS" let me tell you, Serk himself has even admitted it. Shikaniku can easily turn into a shadow, and store Sannoto into a shadow void. This goes for any character that faces Shikaniku. Once he's turned into a shadow, it's lights out. Besides, if Sannoto's entire family was on here, it wouldn't be fair. Number 1: Kawakami Uzumaki Kawakami is the extremely powerful work of User:AbysmalShadows, an author who writes very well and is easily one of the most qualified best writers on the wikia. Many people on this wikia fear Void/Shad's Yamanaka Akihiko, when in reality, who they should truly fear, is Kawakami Uzumaki. Earlier on Seigetsu's section when I spoke about there only being one that surpasses Seigetsu in space-time ninjutsu, Kawakami is the character who I was referring to. Kawakami uses the Rasengan, as a key to his dimensions, which are the locks. It was how he freed himself from his past. Kawakami is not just the most powerful on this list, but Kawakami is also the strongest on this site as a whole. The Uzumaki vigilante is able to literally erase history as well know it with just his Space-Time/Fuuinjutsu. Even Seigetsu, with all the power everyone likes to complain about him have, isn't even capable of time travel. Overall, Kawakami is the most powerful character, and is well written as a whole. Number 1.1: Kazuhide I didn't place Kazuhide at the top spot because, well, it's quite clear Kawakami is the most qualified for the position. Plus, I wanted Kazuhide to stay in the shadows undercover just how he is. Kazuhide is a beatiful work of art, thought of by User:Kazeyo. Everyone that at least knows of Kaze, has acknowledged his skills and capabilities. Kaze and I share a single trait, and that's dedication to our main characters. But, let's leave Kaze out of it and focus on Kazuhide and how he's handled. Kazuhide possess skills in Yin and Yang one could only wish to achieve. His skills in "magic", as Seigetsu calls it, which is in reality only deception, tower any editor at this wikia. Kazuhide uses a style of roleplaying which uses words to brain fart his opponent, rather than the actual moves Kazuhide would be using. If it were a battle of authors, Kazeyo and Void's battle would be the most amusing of them all. Credits Thanks for taking your time out of your day to read this blog. Allow me to add, that once I started writing Kazuhide I remembered I forgot Kaname. Beside, why does Kaname need to be ranked among the peasants? Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts